When Chris is cleaning windows
by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human
Summary: *NOTE: This is based on my story of Sonic Mobius - Marve's Cruelty and in the Archie comic of Sonic the Hedgehog issue 174.* Chris decided to get a part-time job as a window cleaner. Right on his first day, it all starts to go well... but then luck decided to play against him for a bit.


Began in: 07/04/2015 Ended in: 18/04/2015

Normal - Text  
_Italic - Song_

* * *

Six years ago, Chris had lost his real family and home thanks to Dr. Robotnik, but he was later adopted by Vanilla to be her son and the older brother of the newly born daughter Cream.  
Now, Chris is living in a house with the rabbit family in the Acorn kingdom.  
He is seen coming out of Vanilla's house, accompanied by the little rabbit girl and the pet chao.  
The human boy decided to try a part-time job as a window cleaner, he was tasked to clean the windows of the castle from the outside.  
Chris is carrying a bucket of water, a sponge and a special ladder created by Rotor and Tails. Cream was carrying a portable radio that had a cassette player and a cassette that was found by the freedom fighters while they were taking Chris out of the wasteland part of overland and to the safety of the village of knothole.  
As Chris started cleaning the windows, Cream decided to try and play the cassette.  
By some miracle, it was playing like if it was just made yesterday.

_Now I go cleaning windows, _  
_To earn an honest bob,_  
_For nosey parker_  
_It's an interesting job_

Chris admitted with a smile, not only the song was appropriate for what he was doing, but it also had a funny tune that almost made him want to sing.  
As the song kept playing, some of the inhabitant mobians that were just passing by stopped to watch the human boy working along the music.

_Now it's a job that just suits me,_  
_A window cleaner you would be_  
_If you can see what I can see,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows._

_Honeymooning couples too,_  
_You should see them bill 'n coo,_  
_You'd be surprised at things they do,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows_

When Chris had finished that set of windows...

_In my profession, I'll work hard,_  
_But I'll never stop,_  
_I'll climb this blinkin' ladder_  
_Til' I get right to the top._

... he then used the ladder to climb up to the next level and continue with his work.  
Chris suddenly saw in the window of his right, a wedding going on in the throne room, it was the wedding of Antoine D' Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot.  
He saw that those two looked good together, he even guessed that there was a high possibility for both of them to be happy.  
While Chris was still cleaning the window, the newly wedded couple and some of the known guests looked at him with happy smiles. In return, Chris just gave them a thumb up.

_The blushing bride, she looks divine,_  
_The bridegroom he is doing fine,_  
_I'd rather have his job than mine,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows._

He then turned to the window of his left and, while he washed it, he saw some chamber maids working in prince Elias' room. (They were all females, they varied between hedgehogs, echidnas, cats and foxes)  
All of them saw Chris staring out the window, but instead of screaming or looking at him angrily, they waved him in salute. And, of course, he waved them back.  
The young overlander also saw a few of the maids giving him flirting gestures from blowing kisses to seducing winks, which made him blush uncomfortably.  
He just turned to leave and focus on another window, leaving the maids to giggle between themselves because of his reaction and because they thought he was cute.

_The chamber maids, sweet names I call,_  
_It's a wonder I don't fall,_  
_My mind's not on my work at all,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows._

Chris began cleaning the next window and saw a male mobian dog drinking the water coming out of the sprinkler while he was taking a bath.  
The human boy just looked at scene blankly, not knowing what he should think about it, until he guessed it was okay.

_I know a fella, such a swell,_  
_He has a thirst that's plain to tell,_  
_I've seen him drink his bath as well,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows._

Once he was done with that set of windows, he pressed a button on the ladder to extend it...

_Oh, in my profession, I'll work hard,_  
_But I'll never stop,_  
_I'll climb this blinkin' ladder_  
_Til' I get right to the top._

... And get to the 3rd level.  
Chris decides to make the window that is slightly above his face shine like new, and as he starts to wash it, he notices some underwear of male and female lying around the room.  
Before he realises, what is really happening, he sees and hears a mobian echidna woman screaming because of him watching.  
The embarrased human ducks his head down and calls out to the woman from inside in an apologetic manner: "Sorry!"  
That scene causes a laughter from Cream and the mobians that are watching him, making him feel even more embarrased.

_Pyjamas lying side by side,_  
_Ladies' nighties I have spied,_  
_I've often seen what goes inside,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows._

Suddenly, the window on his face opens in a rapid manner, knocking Chris off balance. Yet he managed to grab hold of the ladder, but by doing it, he accidently pressed the ladder's button causing it to extended even further.  
The witnessing mobians on the ground, including Cream, saw the young overlander trying to keep hanging, some tried to keep the ladder in balance and others grabbed a big sheet just in case he fell.  
Luckily, he didn't, as the ladder stopped moving he released a sigh of huge relief, he thanked the anthropomorphic animals below him and kept going with his work.

_[Instrumental]_

After the mess that happened, Chris no longer knew which level he was in. But that didn't stop him from continuing.  
He turns to the window of his left and sees Queen Alicia Acorn in her room.  
Chris also watches her going behind a dressing screen that is facing the door.

_Now there's a famous talkie queen,_  
_She looks a flapper on the screen,_  
_She looks more eighty than eighteen,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows._

But the screen barely covers the vision from the window, so the human boy can easily see her removing her pony tail thus freeing her hair, and even stripping down her...  
Not wanting to be a peeping tom, Chris quickly snaps his face and eyes away from the window while he is still washing it.

_She pulls her hair all down behind,_  
_And then pulls down her... nevermind,_  
_And after that, pulls down the blind,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows._

Relieved that his work is done in that floor, the human kid uses the ladder's button one last time to get to one more level and clean the windows. (Let's say right now, Chris is in the 6th floor)

_In my profession, I'll work hard,_  
_But I'll never stop,_  
_I'll climb this blinkin' ladder_  
_Til' I get right to the top._

As Chris begins to clean the only window in front of him, he notices a cat maid leaning against the wall of a bedroom breathing heavily, indicating that she feels tired.  
The maid then looks at the window and sees the human boy with spiky brown hair standing from the outside.  
And, in her perspective, the maid thought he looked quite handsome, even for a human kid.  
Before Chris could do anything, she opened the window and, in a dash, she pulled him inside and locked both the window and the door.

_An old maid walks around the floor,_  
_She's so fed up one day I'm sure,_  
_She'll drag me in and lock the door,_  
_When I'm cleaning windows._

After that, anyone from the outside could see the silhouettes of the human boy and of the cat woman on the window facing each other.

_[Instrumental]_

The next scene shows the cat maid's silhouette leaning to Chris' to kiss him.  
And then, she gently pushes him down, probably making him lie on the bed.

_When I'm cleaning windows._

* * *

[SOMETIME LATER]

Chris is seen getting out of the Acorn castle along with the cat maid.  
She accompanies him to the exit, and before she leaves, she whispers to his ear: "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. See you again someday, handsome."  
Chris blushes because of that comment, knowing full well what she meant.  
He then sees his adoptive mother, little sister, Sonic, Tails, Sally and her family approaching him.  
He thought he was going to get into an argument with them... but fate chose something else.  
Sally, Queen Alicia and King Max said they were aware that Chris saw Sally's mother undressing in her room, and to his surprise, they said they weren't mad at him. They also were aware that Chris tried not to be a pervert, and his reaction of them talking about it, made them laugh a little.  
Sonic and Tails decided to tell him about the maids, the maids told them they thought Chris was cute and that they wished to see him again.  
They also jokingly asked him if he had a good time with the cat maid that had dragged him from the window while he was working.  
This only made Chris' blush get even redder.  
Thinking they weren't going to stop talking about it so soon, Chris decided to just get back home, leaving the others behind.  
Queen Alicia turned to her husband and said, smiling: "I hope that poor child knows we're not trying to be mean to him."  
Max replied, also smiling: "Don't worry, my dear. I believe he knows that. But after what happened today, especially on his first day on the job, I doubt he'll be coming back to work anytime soon."

* * *

**Author's notes: This is the first time I've written a fanfiction like this. I think it looks good. And I hope you readers think so too.**  
**The song used in this fanfiction is from George Formby - When I'm cleaning windows. Try listening to the song while you're reading this, you might find it funnier.**  
**The female maids here are all between ages of 20 and 30 years old. While the cat maid that had *ahem* "fun" with Chris, she is about 24 years old.**  
**Anyways, although, like I wrote in the summary, this was based on my other fanfiction. I'm still unsure if this should be connected to the events of 'Sonic Mobius - Marve's Cruelty' or be another Alternate Universe story.**  
**In case I ever decide to link it to 'Sonic Mobius - Marve's Cruelty', then this will more likely serve as a prequel. But it's still a possibility it will change.**  
**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
